the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sect of Lacunae
The Sect of Lacunae is a diverse group of dragons living together, although many of them are bound by their interest in the gaps in current knowledge, in the records of histoy and in the very fabric of the world itself. Pergamon keeps the lore records in their library. Lair The clan lair is located on a floating island in the region of the Observatory. It was originally a part of the Starwood Strand which was removed from the ground when the inhabitants wished to relocate. In the main part of the lair a clearing is surrounded by trees. In the centre of the clearing is a lake, around which dragons often gather to socialise, and a lone tree beside it. In the surrounding trees, rooms are woven out of living branches, encouraged to grow with careful tending and a small amount of magic. A large communal space sits in one corner, with space for many dragons to mill around on a variety of ledges but all ultimately together. The treetops above the hall are a popular location for group stargazing and a mossy ledge just outside provides the only non-treetop view of the land below. Other often-used rooms include the library, hatchery and the bath complex, as well as a variety of smaller rooms and living spaces. The underside of the lair is even more extensive. Formed out of a network of twisting tunnels made of roots, not even the dragons which spend most time there are fully sure how it all fits together. Some even suspect that there isn't enough space down there for all the rooms, but they are there nonetheless and perhaps this is just an illusion caused by the difficulty of visualising the entire extent at once. There are portals scattered throughout linking the lair to its origin. The most notable is the burrow which comes out in a hollow tree near the Crystalspines, but there are many others, some known to many and others to only one or two dragons. And one leads away entirely to a small pocket of space where a few trees and an open grassy area float among an eternal night. Clan members often come here for peace, or to fly out into the empty void. Each dragon can make it a certain distance away before they eventually pass out and fall back towards the retreat. Various theories have been proposed as to what influences how far a particular individual will reach, but nothing certain has been determined. This journey can serve as a form of meditation, although occasionally a dragon will return adamant that they will never undertake it again, although none has been able to explain why. Clan Members The Main Clan * Aysu * Borvo - bathhouse keeper * Concerto * Coronium - researcher * Gwydion * Hiram - resurrectionist * Kevin * Kieran * Kirea * Lsoko * Nasnan - singer * Nimini - potion maker and botanist * Pergamon - librarian * Poddlewise - marine scientist * Serenade * Symphony * Vegvesir - witch * Unnamed - priestess * Unnamed (wildclaw) * Unnamed - health and safety officer * Unnamed - quoiromantic pride dragon Permababy Den * Ezhno - hatchling sitter * Aerglo * Boreas * Cabbage * Dagian * FlyingSaucer * Liquorice * Nergui * Unnamed (bogsneak) * Unnamed (fae) * Unnamed (guardian) * Unnamed (pearlcatcher) * Unnamed (ridgeback) * Unnamed (skydancer) * Unnamed (tundra) Non-clan members who share this space * Incaduca - spirit of autumn * Indefessus - spirit of summer * Inexperta - spirit of spring * Invictus - spirit of winter * Loreley - Starwood Shade * Nefas (Sect of Lacunae)Nefas - spreadsheet witch While the members of the clan do not typically take any formal surname, they may introduce themselves as Name Lacunarum to outsiders, or Name of the Sect of Lacunae.Category:Arcane Category:Ancient Lair